


Transcending Time

by VinoAmore



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Death, F/M, Some Domestic Violence (not Tom/Hermione)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 10:19:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13211712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VinoAmore/pseuds/VinoAmore
Summary: Prompt:While searching for information on soul magic and horcruxes, Tom comes across a mention of soul mates -- and a spell to draw yours to you. Allured by the idea of someone whose magic will perfectly compliment and enhance his own, Tom does the ritual to draw his to him -- to no visible effect.However, the next day, there a "transfer student" in the school -- one with wild, curly brown hair, a cutting quick wit, a mysterious past, and blazing, defiant eyes.-----I would love it if Tom, knowing this must be his "soul mate", actively tries to woo Hermione, not intimidate her. And Hermione resists, knowing who he is, and though she might banter with him, is clearly resentful she was pulled through time.I would also LOVE it if Tom has to compete against other people for Hermione's attentions.Takes place in 6th year -- after OWLs, before Tom has made a Horcrux (but he's probably totally killed his father by then)Gray!Hermione is okay, but please not super dark? Dark!Hermione seems very OOC to me.





	Transcending Time

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [Tomione_Fest](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Tomione_Fest) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> While searching for information on soul magic and horcruxes, Tom comes across a mention of soul mates -- and a spell to draw yours to you. Allured by the idea of someone whose magic will perfectly compliment and enhance his own, Tom does the ritual to draw his to him -- to no visible effect.
> 
> However, the next day, there a "transfer student" in the school -- one with wild, curly brown hair, a cutting quick wit, a mysterious past, and blazing, defiant eyes. 
> 
> \-----
> 
> I would love it if Tom, knowing this must be his "soul mate", actively tries to woo Hermione, not intimidate her. And Hermione resists, knowing who he is, and though she might banter with him, is clearly resentful she was pulled through time. 
> 
> I would also LOVE it if Tom has to compete against other people for Hermione's attentions. 
> 
> Takes place in 6th year -- after OWLs, before Tom has made a Horcrux (but he's probably totally killed his father by then)
> 
> Gray!Hermione is okay, but please not super dark? Dark!Hermione seems very OOC to me.

 

****

 

 

**Prologue**

September 19th 1943

  
The early autumn evening was quiet and serene. The leaves rustled as the wind carried them across the open grounds and into the forest. The moon shone from the sky, casting a silvery ethereal glow over the Great Lake, and illuminating the grounds of Hogwarts castle. A young man cloaked in darkness walked past the lake heading straight toward the line of trees that marked the forest's edge. A few freshly fallen leaves crunching beneath his feet.

With each step his anxiety grew, an emotion he wasn't akin to. He was always so sure, so _confident_ , despite his mask of indifference telling a different story entirely at the moment. It would be detrimental for him to show any signs of weakness or even anything that could be construed as weakness at any time, even when no one was around to see it.

He clutched onto the bag over his shoulder as he blended within darkness of the lush yet dying trees, disappearing from view. The tall ancient trees were so dense the light of the moon wasn't powerful enough to penetrate their heavy umbrella over the forest floor. He stopped at a small clearing between a circle of trees he had scouted out earlier that week. He only had one opportunity to make this happen and knew he had to get it right. He gripped his wand and cast a _lumos_ as he slid the bag from his shoulder, proceeding to set up the candles in a circular formation on the forest floor. He took his wand and lit them all one by one, pulled the book out of the bag, opened to the marked page, and reading the memorized steps one final time. This is something he had been preparing to do for many months. He stored his book back in his bag and began to undress.

After he was completely naked he walked into the circle of candles, wand in hand, and began to draw the four required runes in their designated places within the circle - Earth, Water, Wind and Fire. Taking a cleansed ceremonial blade, he winced and hissed at the pain as he sliced opened both palms but he pushed past it. This whole night meant he would be obtaining an avenue to more power and it would be worth gritting his teeth through any level of discomfort. He carefully squeezed one drop of his blood from each hand onto all of the four runes he had drawn in the ground. When the task was done he stepped to the direct center of the circle and dropped to his knees.

His anticipation grew as he scooped a handful of dry earth, the chalky dirt stung as it mingled with his dripping blood from his flesh. The earth was soft, yet gritty with miniscule pebbles that dug into his open wounds. With the dirt in his hands, he raised them both, giving thanks to the gods for their gift of the earth. He proceeded to spit into the dry earth he was holding in his right hand. With the mix of his blood from the cut and saliva, he created a pasty mud, which he used to write his chosen runes on each side of his chest- time and eternity. On his forearms - power and protection - and on his forehead - wisdom and intelligence.

He raised his arms and lowered his head to recite a prayer to the gods asking their blessing, then he inclined his head back to the sky as he began chanting the correct incantation.

His excitement increased as the atmosphere over him began to shift, and a soft rain started to sprinkle within the circumference of the ceremony circle. The more he continued to chant, the harder the rain began to fall. As the rain fell harder, the winds within the ceremonial circle began to pick up and whip around him in a violent whirlwind. He laughed through his chanting as a rush of adrenaline coursed through him and the rain poured heavily over his hands and face. The rain and mud mingled with his blood as the mixture began to drip down his arms, trailing its way to his shoulders then trickling along his neck and across his chest. Nothing outside of the circle was affected by this apparent raging storm, but he was drenched to the bone. One thing he did notice was the runes on his arms stayed firm where he had painted them. He never relented in chanting as the winds and rain beat against him violently.

When he knew it was time, he stood never lowering his hands. As he did so, he changed his chanting to the next phase of the incantation and the winds and rain began to die down. He jumped slightly but kept his hands raised as a flash of fire fell from the sky, lighting the ceremony circle with a wall of flames at least eight feet high. The runes on his flesh began scorching as they melted and disappeared into his body. The continuously flowing blood from his cuts felt like it was boiling on the surface of his skin as the fire accepted his blood offering. He fought back the urge to clench his jaw, but through it all he never relented in his chanting. He bore the pain for what he knew would be his reward.

Suddenly there was a pause in time and everything around him had stilled to silence. He ceased his chant as he looked around not knowing what to expect, but taking in the motionless wall of flames that encompassed him. A flash of fire shot across the sky above him as the mouth of eternity opened over his head and consumed him whole. His entire body felt weightless. He was hovering in complete darkness when a slow twinkle began to glow around him. He looked around and noticed rapidly glowing stars dancing all around him, shooting past him in a whirlwind of unearthly energy and seemingly propelling him forward. It was surreal and he basked in the glory of the momentous feeling. It was as if he had stepped out of time itself and was floating through eternity but still held his connection to the mortal world. He had never felt such invincible power before, and he was hungry for more. Finally the stars came to a halt and faded back to a light twinkle. There was a flash of a bright, blinding light he was forced to shield his eyes from. When the light subsided and he opened his eyes, he _saw_ her.

In a string of visions he saw a young girl with bushy brown hair and warm, whiskey brown eyes sitting on a bed with her nose in a book being called by her mother. As she ran out the door the vision changed - she was backed into a corner at what appeared to be a school as a couple of girls seemed to be bullying her. He saw her tears and her defiant, fierce eyes as the one girl's hair changed to an ugly shade of green and the other developed hideous pimples on her face. The vision melded into yet another scene, and he saw her walking down the halls of Hogwarts for the first time. He watched intently as she gazed in wonder at everything, taking in the ambiance of the Great Hall while she stood waiting to be sorted. He saw her brewing a potion in what appeared to be the girls loo? That one he didn't understand but didn't have time to question as the next vision flashed.

His breath caught in his throat at her innocent beauty as he saw her enter a decorated Great Hall. She flashed a breathtaking smile as she danced at a ball. Then he was staring face to face with his witch, her wand raised directly at his chest as she shouted _Expecto_ _Patronum_. He watched in awe, a corporeal form in the shape of an otter emerged from the vine wood’s tip and flitted right through him. His gaze followed the otter’s movements around the room, the last thing he heard being the joyous tones of her laughter at the sight of her powerful accomplishment. As fast as they started, the visions ended and the blinding light flashed again, fading from view. The stars began their dance once more above but this time, he felt himself moving backwards. He landed on his feet as the feeling of eternity slowly receded and he was left standing in his nakedness - still one with the elements.

After a moment to regain his composure, he opened his eyes, feeling the rush of a cool breeze caressing his skin. The wall of flames had subsided and left the candles as his only source of light again, he allowed his eyes to adjust to his surroundings. He looked around in search of the witch he knew was his. He peered down at himself and noticed the runes on his chest and forearms had disappeared and his cuts had healed themselves but left the scars. All of it was proof the ceremony had worked. Perhaps he did something wrong, she should be here, he saw her. Then he paused a moment to contemplate the thought.

He saw his soulmate, and had felt something that could not be denied when he laid his eyes upon her. He wasn't quite sure how he felt about that - there was someone who was meant to be _his_. Someone whom the gods deemed a perfect fit with his soul and his magic. But she was nowhere to be found.

He stood and waited for a while longer before he began to feel cold. His frustration mounted as he pounded his fist into a nearby tree. He knew he did everything according to the instructions. After a moment of anger he decided to pack his things and study up on what could have gone wrong. He had worked on this all summer long. Something wasn't right. However, deep down in the far recesses of his soul he felt a tugging, and in his heart he felt a jolt. He couldn't explain it, but something had happened. He would soon find out what it all meant. After he dressed, he covered himself in his cloak again and began his journey back to the castle. 


End file.
